The Duchess
by JokerzTriKz
Summary: In a high school where the hierarchy reigns on personality and good looks- the Gems rule the school with a mighty fist. But this sense of who stands over who isn't the only drama infecting the school. The Duchess, a mass hit on music strikes up- not only the heart of Garnet- but manages to bring two unlikely people together merely by a concert won on the radio.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I am alive! But I wanted to post this story somewhere and I remembered I have one of these accounts! But problem is- I have no idea how to INDENT MY PARAGRAPHS!

It is my top most pet peeve so if you guys could help out a bit by telling me how- you will be my angels! Thank you!

* * *

In a world where little Steven Universe was not yet born- nor where an alien race had come to protect earth existed- a romance had yet to blossom. It was no simple amalgam of love and war, or one where it was mutual at the start. No, this time, there was only a single force that brought about the hope of the two ever being together...

Though for it to be a diva by the name of the Duchess, this revolution in their lives was most definitely going to be a confusing one.

Despite their age in another time, in this one they are but high schoolers. In this school were few who were known as the Crystal Gems for their lustrous personalities. They were popular, beautiful, and very characteristic. Pearl was one of the more refined yet quiet sort. She was brave but confined. Many thought her name suited her and many lusted after her beauty and grace. Had they truly known her for her stuttering mess when embarrassed like her closest of friends, it is a true possibility of her being even more loved.

One of her closest friends was Rose who almost always helped her through hard times. Rose told her everything and just the same, Pearl told her. But while Pearl liked to keep to herself and her choice of friends, Rose liked to snoop. She was friends with many people, her courage and charisma a contagious sort of trait. In fact, while being a Crystal Gem meant being popular, she was popular even among them. If you save for the few who thought themselves better.

Amethyst was the very laid back sort. She could be considered the gangster of the school who loved, more than anything, to eat. She was friendly...sometimes and the class clown the next. And though despite her clownish acts, like the rest of the crystal gems, she was at the top of her class in all things. She was also close friends with Garnet. And she like Garnet gained their names.

Garnet was one of the more quiet few who prefered to do as she pleased rather than explain herself. She was extremely athletic and took harsh words from no one. Her hair was another story that gave her more personality. Her and Amethyst had made a name for themselves in the school. With their own group of gems they became notorious for their fiendish acts. True hearted but mischievous all the same.

This love story is between the graceful yet easily embarrassed Pearl, and the mischievously quiet yet true hearted knight that is Garnet. And though one could start while everyone is at lunch and conversing among themselves and cause a little accident for the two to face each other- this story starts instead at a diva's concert.

"Was it necessary to bring me along, Amethyst? Sugilite was the one who wanted to come..." Garnet stated, her voice monotonous as they sat in the large auditorium waiting for the show to start. Amethyst waved her hand to dismiss what Garnet said.

"Awe come on G, The Duchess is the best artist of the year!" She said, patting her friend on the shoulder, watching the stage expectantly. "Plus- I won those tickets from the radio. If I took Sugilite, she probably would've blown up the school with her ego."

Garnet hmph'ed but nodded reluctantly groaning a low "True..." But that didn't mean she wanted to be there. She liked the more groovy music, the kind that was more cultural and dance invoking. Diva's rarely caught her attention and the ones that did only interested her by a single song and then fell out of her line of sight. All others only annoyed her.

"Don't be a bummer. She's a cool singer! I'm pretty sure you'll even like 'er. Plus this is probably the only time you'll ever have seats so close to the front. We're- what? -like two rows back?" Amethyst said to the tall girl sinking in her seat with her arms crossed. She was biting the inside of her cheeks waiting for the long hours of the pointless concert. Amethyst mumbled beside her, something along the lines of Garnet and her possible lesbian crush on Duchess.

"I'd leave my preferences out of this." Garnet stated blankly, shifting to get comfortable. Amethyst put up her hands rather quickly, a cheesed smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm just sayin-" she stopped once the lights dimmed out and the lights on stage began to brighten. "Ooooh! It's starting!" Amethyst stated, taking an enthusiastic hold on Garnet's arm and shaking it. Garnet groaned inwardly, half expecting someone to walk on stage and start blaring into the mic. Instead came a man.

"Hello, everyone! It's very nice to see you this evening. Our staff and agencies, companies and our very singer all extend warm welcomes to you all. More so for coming tonight on the last day of the Dutchess' tour. So without further ado, we grace you all with The Dutchess' new album- Top of the World!" And the crowd erupted into applause, Amethyst hopping up and down in her seat. Her arm had been laced around Garnet's so she was moving with Amethyst's bouncing.

The entire auditorium went dark when the lights on stage went down while the man walked off. Whispers and excitement flowed over the people before the first word of the song came on. And the lights sprang alive to show a girl on the stage, her arms sweeping over her head as she began to sing.

"~I'm the number one! Princess in the whole wide world! So make sure you know by heart how to treat me!~" She said, her movements minute but fluent as she moved. Her attire was a lollita dress, her hair done in a very obvious, artificial way. What was more interesting was the mask that covered most of her face, only her mouth exposed freely.

"~Got it?~" She sang, her pose a sassy strike of the hip, and a finger pointing to the crowd and Garnet was intrigued. Metaphorically speaking- if she were a man she'd be hiding a boner. As for being a woman- could someone explain her ovaries again?

For the rest of the concert, Garnet could only watch- surprised at herself for taking such a strong attraction to the diva. The highlight of that night however was while the last song was being sung and The Duchess walked to the edge of the stage. She was holding a note before she pointed into the crowd. Not at just anyone- but at Garnet who, behind her visors, was wide eyed and actually flustered. Amethyst beside her was shaking her arm in just as much excitement bubbling in Garnet's stomach. The stout girl beside her was trying to congratulate Garnet on being pointed at. So by the time the concert was over and by the time The Duchess had said her goodbyes to those that were at the concert, Garnet was transfixed with the diva.

"So did you like the concert?" Amethyst asked as they were in the line for merchandise in the end. People were filing out of the stadium, cameras clicking and flashing outside- no doubt trying to catch the diva as she too left. Garnet was silent a moment before she sighed.

"I think I like her...Music I mean." Garnet stated, asking for a t-shirt and a poster.

Amethyst was snorting, holding back a laugh before she let free while they were walking away. "I knew it!" She yelled, shivering once they hit the cold air outside. Garnet smiled wrapping her leather jacket around her tighter when Amethyst looked to her.

"Vengence" was what she said as they walked for Garnet's car. And that was in their freshman year.

Now- in their senior year, the crystal gems are living out the rest of the best four years of their lives. That is, finding their careers and means of living. Garnet continued to like the diva- Amethyst right in assuming she formed a lesbian crush on the celebrity. The silent crystal gem always thought it sad- but at the same time she knew she could help nor wanted to. But aside from this stoic girl in her senior year was Pearl who was peeking from behind her book at Garnet. Rose was watching in amusement. Amethyst was devising a plan while she and Garnet's group converse.

And here is where our drama begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst was feeling impish that afternoon. She had caught wind of some information that she thought would interest her bored friend. The curly haired titan was staring out the window, the comfortable warmth of the day most likely dragging her down. With a fiendish giggle, she caught Garnet's attention, wanting to bring to light a rumor she heard. "Hey Garnet~" She said, Garnet turning her attention to her while resting her head on her hand. "Apparently there is a rumor going around that someone has tickets to The Dutchess' concert coming up in April." She stated, a cat like smirk on her features. Garnet- though no one could see it- blinking. Was that supposed to make her jealous? Well, it worked.

"Oh? Well good for them." She replied monotonously and returned her attention back to the window she was staring out of. Amethyst's smile grew. There was only one person in the entire school she loved to mess with. More so since everybody in her clique did as well. The dainty little Pearl was a rich pampered princess who probably was the only one who usually one up'd her playful comments. They always argued and only Garnet or Rose was able to stop them both. But Garnet found a more profound interest in messing with the girl, taking her lunch money and what not- and she was the one with the tickets.

"Oh y'know, just thought you might like to know that little-miss-richie is the one who has 'em. Apparently her father is one of the producers for the show so..." Amethyst said, sliding from the desk she was sitting on. She waved her rowdy friend Sugilite and the other up to go get lunch. "See ya later, Garnet. We're gonna go get some grub!" So said the little gem, satisfied at the stiff posture she saw Garnet take. Her head was no longer on her hand, it was up and her hand was slack a little.

Fun fact about Pearl- more often than not, no matter what it was, Garnet could just ask her for anything and she would give it. Garnet had first asked her for some twenty bucks in their freshman year after she heard of her wealth and was actually surprised at her willingness to give it to her. Ever since- and with a little less force than pinning her to a wall the first time- Garnet would just ask for things and Pearl would readily give them to her. Amethyst liked to joke about Garnet asking for her virginity and the possibility of Pearl just tearing off her clothes for her. Garnet would only ever turn away from Amethyst and walk the other way.

Garnet couldn't help but think about going to see another concert for Duchess again. It was a very pleasing thought. But these were concert tickets. The Duchess concert tickets. They had sold out many months ago and the only way to get them now was through radio contests. It would be the only chance she would have to get her hands on those tickets, but then wouldn't it be wrong of her to take those rare tickets from Pearl? Be it she was rich or not, it was wrong.

The Amethyst came trotting in, coming straight over to her once Garnet decided it was wrong.

"Sorry, forgot to mention- but those tickets are also backstage passes. She'll get to meet Duchess." And then Amethyst jogged back from the room, a mischievous chuckle passing through her teeth. Garnet was staring at nothing in particular, frowning at her self once that thought of doing right left her. Instead all she could think was "I need those tickets."

Garnet was waiting in the hallway, her back to the wall. She was waiting for Pearl to leave from her cleaning duty. The only issue with that was she would always take her time- being that everything needed to be perfect. The last person in the classroom had left five minutes ago leaving Pearl to do what she wanted with the class. Garnet personally wondered why she just didn't confront her in the classroom but at the moment she was still trying to convince herself to rethink her plan. That's the only reason she ever waited in the hall. She always tried to tell herself that she should be doing this or you really should ask for that, but this time it was harder.

Just as she was about to engage in another argument with herself, Pearl walked from the class, closing the door behind herself and shifting her bag on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. Garnet looked to her, the argument a forgotten feat and only figured to finish what she started like always.

"O-oh! Garnet...and w-what are you doing here?" She asked, twiddling her fingers suddenly. By the looks of it, Pearl already knew what Garnet wanted to ask for.

"...Those tickets...they're backstage passes...?" Garnet asked blankly, looking back to the further wall. Pearl blinked, seemingly biting the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"Y-yeah! Isn't it great?" Pearl asked, shuffling her feet for a moment.

"...It is..." Garnet stated, almost second guessing to ask her. Pearl seemed excited about the tickets. If Garnet were to ask for them, would she be able to handle the heart broken look about her?

"Are you...Are you asking for them?" Pearl asked, gripping the straps of her bag till her knuckles were white. Garnet responded with small hum, her attention facing forward. For many moments no one moved. The taller of the two was tempted to just call it off and let the dainty thing keep her tickets before they appeared in her peripheral vision. Garnet could see Pearl holding three envelopes to her, eyes staring straight at her.

There wasn't any exchange of words at that moment, only silent staring. Awkward tension, and then- Garnet took the envelopes slowly.

She inspected the envelopes a moment. She wanted to say thank you. She should say it. It was the right thing to do given the situation and the current rarity of the item. But when she looked back to thank Pearl, she was already hurriedly walking down the hallway. Garnet frowned at this, feeling like she really was taking something she shouldn't but for now she would at least indulge in the prize she so wanted.

And was the prize exciting. There after the thrill of hearing the beautiful vocals by Duchess; Amethyst, Garnet, and Jasper were all back behind the curtains in line all waiting to see the famous diva. Garnet took pride in the fact that she seemed in control of herself while they waited. Jasper had the same reaction Garnet had when she first saw the Duchess. Now Jasper was arguing with Amethyst how long she really had know about the Duchess and how long she had really liked her music.

The stoic crystal gem at least kept her suave, leaning upon a wall comfortably while they waited. She ignored the two bickering angrily at each other and the amount of other teens and excited adults that were waiting for the same thing. Unfortunately, they were last in line.

Though for some reason- despite the amazing moment- she could only think about Pearl.

She felt guilty about not being able to say her thanks. Maybe she would thank her tomorrow. Take her to eat or something nice to repay her...Would that even work? Especially with something as pricey as what she took? Before she knew it, there were fingers snapping in front of Garnet's face, Amethyst's nagging "are-you-really-spacing-out-again" look. Garnet frowned in confusion, stiffening when she looked to what the stout gem was pointing to.

All thoughts from before aside- right before her stood the very idol she so admired.

Had Duchess seen her dazed? Garnet was embarrassed though the only thing to suggest she was was her frown.

Despite that, the masked diva smiled, waving lightly and holding out a hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She stated. Garnet was quick to shake her hand, struggling to find her words before finally introducing herself confidently. Duchess moved to the other two cheerfully before returning to Garnet. "I apologize in advance for my voice- I suppose after the concert it is a little wonky." She said, gesturing them to a nearby room. "But since you three are my last fans we can sit for a bit and chat." She stated, moving with body guards to the room. It was just a little lounge for resting but it was nice none the less.

"So how'd you like the concert?" Asked the masked diva, sitting with some struggle of her frilly and old fashioned dress.

"It was awesome! The song with the airplanes was my favorite!" Piped in Amethyst, smiling cockily like she usually does. Jasper tried to pipe in saying something- along the lines about "the one with flowers" but she went quite just as soon. Duchess however found amusement in it.

"Is that so?" She chuckled, smiling brightly and widely. She had perfect white teeth and a slim figure under the petticoat of the dress. Even though she was sitting, she was truly a marvel. "And what about you? Did you like the concert?" She asked Garnet suddenly elbows on her knees and just the same her head rested eagerly in her hands. Garnet blinked a moment before looking away. She couldn't say anything. Not because she didn't want to, but because her throat went dry. Her head was numb and the palms of her hands were sweaty. This was a stressful nightmare. To make up for it she gave a curt nod and looked off to the side, mostly to hide the creeping blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Garnet kept out of the bit of conversation then on, piping in or offering relevant gestures every once and a while. She just couldn't take the chance and talk to her idol. But before long, Duchess once again came back to Garnet.

"Well, I haven't much time left...but how about picture to last?" She asked, standing up from her chair. All three Gems stood up as well and crammed together(Garnet dragged over by Amethyst because she couldn't move on her own) the picture was taken with three smiling faces and one, stoic, crossed-armed senior. But it wasn't the end of this fiasco. While the three were saying their thanks and excitedly shuffling for the door, Duchess was quick to stop them and catch hold of Garnet.

"Actually, how about one more picture with this one?" She asked, looking to Jasper and Amethyst. The latter nodded quickly, pulling her phone from her pocket at lighting fast speed and readying the camera. Garnet wasn't entirely sure what to do, so she was stiff still. Then, Duchess tapped her on the shoulder and ushered her down just a bit so they were on the same level.

Just as Amethyst signaled the picture, Dutchess turned and planted an excited and plump kiss on Garnet's cheek, the taller of the two finally looking surprised and face as red as a ruby. The diva said her goodbye's, left, and let the other two crystal gems figure out what to do with the shocked and flabbergasted Garnet who couldn't, at the moment, find strength in her legs to move.

"Well...I got a reeeaaally good picture of that at least." Said Amethyst brightly though no one responded.

* * *

Hallo, hope you enjoy this. Let me know how I'm doing and if you have any entertaining ideas for the future of this story do tell them to me. I'll give you credit so not to worry about that XD As for the next chapter, that will be out sometime. I don't entirely have a set date to update but it should be out with in the month.

Thanks for reading you awesome people!


	3. Chapter 3

All through the night, Garnet lay awake in a daze. Had that really happened to her? The celebrity crush she adored had talked to her and even better- pecked her on the cheek. She was living in a dream, a very good dream and she would rather not wake up from it. But by morning, Garnet finally lifted herself from her bed. She still had a reputation to keep and punctuality to up hold. With a heavy, dreamy sigh- Garnet began her morning routine of shower, getting dressed, warming the car, eating breakfast, then leaving.

Amethyst had already let the news spread through their friends, all of them making a scene over it. It was almost like a group of jocks gathering around a touchdown champion.

"Way to go!" Said one of them, patting here on the back. Jasper stood to the side, having gotten to be the center of attention before hand. Now, as Garnet slipped through to her seat, the attention was instead shifted to her.

"Got the attention of her lovie~" Amethyst said, fluttering her eyelashes mockingly. Garnet frowned though the recurring thought stirred butterflies in her stomach. Strangely though, their group was not the only one bustling. It seemed Pearl's group was also excited about something. Only when Garnet took notice of this did she remember that she wanted to say her thanks to the girl. The teacher walked in, asked the student to find their seats and began class.

Garnet would definitely have to to thank Pearl for those tickets.

So she was waiting again after class, Pearl cleaning once more. This time however, she didn't stay outside the classroom to convince herself otherwise. She was sure this time of what she wanted to do. Garnet slid the door open, stopping at seeing Pearl cleaning up the board. Despite knowing what she wanted to do, it didn't mean she had have nerves.

"Pearl..." She said allowed, almost amused at seeing the girl jump.

"O-oh! Garnet...You frightened me." She stated with a soft laugh, setting down the rag she was using. Pearl then went to her bag with which she pulled free her wallet "I suppose you will be wanting money?"

Garnet "hmph'd" and shook her head. She instead found her own wallet in her back pocket. "Actually, I wanted to thank you for the tickets. Dinner. My treat." Garnet stated. It was all she said, waiting for Pearl's response. She hadn't thought to look at her when asking and was curious to know her reaction.

It wasn't what she had expected.

Pearl's face was bright, a smile on her face and her cheeks flushed. She didn't even say anything or move but yet everything about her was glowing.

"R-Really?" She asked. Garnet was holding back the urge to smile at this display. It was sort of cute. So she just nodded, stepping aside to offer the open door.

"Yes...assuming you're finished with your cleaning duty."

"Yes! Yes, I'm done!" Pearl said, grabbing her bag and coming over to Garnet quickly.

"Good. Then lets go." Garnet said, allowing Pearl to leave the room first. She then turned off the lights of the class room and began to lead Pearl to her car.

Well, car is quite wrong in this sense. After her sophomore year Garnet had bought her own mobile and went from truck to motorcycle. Now it sat parked alone, Pearl stopping some ways away.

"Oh...a motorcycle?" She asked, coming closer a little more slowly.

"Yup." was all Garnet replied with, climbing on and pulling off the helmet that was hanging on the handle bars. She turned to Pearl, handing it to her. "Safety first"

The dainty girl came over, looking at the spot behind Garnet. "It's okay to just get on?" She asked, taking the helmet. At first, she almost put it on the wrong way so Garnet had to fix it for her. Once it was safely buckled on her head, Garnet patted the seat behind her.

"Get on, unless you would prefer the front." She stated. Though Pearl really couldn't ride in front of Garnet, it was fun seeing her face turn red again. Pearl didn't say anything much after that and slid on carefully behind Garnet, placing her hands nervously on Garnet's shoulders.

"You might want to hang on better than that." Said Garnet as she revved up the two wheeled beast. She would admit, a part of her wanted to impress the cute girl. Maybe it was because of the tickets, or because she was so delicate. Either way, Garnet wanted to make more of an impression. So just before she zoomed off and let Pearl's tactic of holding her shoulders throw her off, she took one of Pearl's arms and wrapped it around her waist. The other followed suit timidly but it gave Garnet peace of mind.

And they were off.

Garnet while driving hadn't really thought of a place to eat. She had enough money for a nice restaurant but couldn't think of anything. In fact, while thinking about food, she considered a thought. What if Pearl was a vegan or something. She seemed the type. It was then she knew where to go. There was an italian cuisine restaurant by the name of Pinocchio's that was not only good but Garnet could also recall a time she had made fun of their vegetarian and vegan dishes. So that was where she went.

By the time they were parked and ready to head inside, Pearl was giddy and very talkative about riding on the motorcycle. At least Garnet had the pleasure of letting her ride one for the first time. Not only that but it seemed the thrill was what Pearl liked most about it.

Walking inside the restaurant, they were greeted by a host who by the looks of it was well in his fifties. He took them to a seat to where they ordered their drinks. Luckily Garnet wasn't left to think about what to say to the girl across from her as Pearl had in turn started talking. It was fair to say that she was excited.

"So...what made you think of this place?" She asked, hands placed in her lap as delicately as she could have it. Garnet really didn't want to tell her that it was because she thought she might be vegetarian. That would not only ruin the cheery mood but also make it a little awkward. Inwardly, she was panicking at what to say so she said as stoically as she possible could-

"-The romantic lighting."

Though despite her panicking and soon after all out red alerts, Pearl's face lit up anyway. Garnet let out a relieved sigh and let it be. That is until Pearl found the menu.

"Oh, they have vegetarian dishes. Wonderful" And Garnet couldn't help the small laugh.

Once the food was eaten and the two had their fill of conversation, Garnet offered Pearl a ride home. One which she accepted. Pearl had held tightly to Garnet this time, less awkward and less careful but surprisingly enough it felt calming.

Now Garnet was walking Pearl up to her house (something Garnet had to pause and marvel at because of its greatness) and saying her goodbyes.

"Well, I had a very nice time with you." Said Pearl, wringing her hands and staring fixedly at the ground. "The dinner was nice...and everything." She stated.

"Thanks again for the tickets. Maybe we can do this again sometime." So said Garnet, fixing her leather jacket before beginning down the grand steps. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh! Wait!" Garnet stopped, looking to Pearl. She was shuffling her feet nervously but looking at Garnet.

"Yes?"

"Actually... and I know it's probably not the time for this...but ...I wanted to...to ask you...um..." Pearl stuttered, her gaze starting to flick about nervously. Seeing the importance of the moment, Garnet walked back up the stairs to stand by Pearl. She also thought it better not to say anything to rush her, lest she ruin the moment. "I...Will you...I mean to say...uh..."

Garnet took that moment to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She may not be the nicest to her at times but that didn't mean for a moment she wasn't nice in general. It seemed to have worked either way because Pearl then shouted it out.

"...I-I really like you s-so...so please go out with me!" But while Garnet was flabberghasted Pearl left her no time to respond and ran inside her home, leaving the tall woman to stare blankly at the spot Pearl was once in.

* * *

Hello you beautiful people.

Finished another chapter though it was really hard finding a stopping point on this one. Even the end I found seems...out of place.

Anyway!  
Tell me what you think so far, give me some tips or critiques. Send in an idea that you would like to see happen because I'm always open for them. Not to worry a little bit lovies, you will be credited for your wondrous ideas too. Feedback gives me life, and of course it also lets me know to continue.

Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Psst, want to create some fan art for the preview picture?

Do it!

Every chapter I post will have your beautiful name on it for contributing your art.

Want to create fan art because ya can? DO IT! And I want to see it especially- cause yes.

Thank you all my wonderful readers. You give me life and of course reviews (and cavities cause you're all so sweet).

* * *

For a minute or so Garnet stood in the same spot, watching where Pearl had once been. When Garnet moved, it was to knock or even ring the doorbell but she second guessed the action. She was really confused and was wondering just what she should do. Blinking a few times just to be sure the scene in front of her was actually happening, she looked up to see if maybe she could spot Pearl peaking out from a window somewhere. At not seeing anything but black windows she heaved a sigh and decided to at least think on everything till tomorrow.

Putting on her helmet and casting one more glance at the large bulk of the mansion, Garnet huffed and kick started her bike. Riding away was actually a difficult task. Not only was she not paying attention to the road, she almost felt like going back and giving an immediate answer. But what? What would she tell Pearl? No, I don't like you- or - Yes- Sure, I think I'll give it a try with you. Precisely what she would have needed at that moment, to panic and destroy the dainty bird.

Don't kill the bird, Garnet. Don't kill it, damn it.

By morning she was panicking anyway. What the hell was she supposed to tell Pearl? She hadn't figured out her answer yet- and to make it worse she had fallen asleep pondering it and was back to square one. Now she was back in her spot staring out the window in class, trying to think of what to say before Pearl came and asked for it. But it didn't happen. Pearl sat at her desk and didn't so much as turn to look at Garnet. Luckily for her, it gave her more time to think but it was still mind boggling.

Come lunch time, Garnet figured she could at least tell Pearl that she would just need some time to think about it. Well that is- she would have had Garnet been able to find her. The resolve was to just go to her like usual and tell her during her cleaning she still wasn't there.

An entire week passed and she hadn't seen a single glimpse of the slim figure. Garnet had even taken the time to catch up to Rose and her friends many times to see if maybe they could tell her where Pearl was. They only told her in the end, "We just saw her a second ago."

Garnet was brooding now as she was sipping a soft drink. Her group of friends had decided to go out for a bit of fun in the town. They all were sitting at a restaurant eating and drinking and mostly being obnoxious to the surrounding customers. Amethyst had been kind enough to keep the information to herself after Garnet told her about it, though it was only a matter of time before she let it slip "accidentally."

With a sigh, Garnet's eyes were back out the window, searching the streets in her boredom and irritation. What was it about that Pearl that made her so confusing? Thinking back on all the privileges Garnet got from her, it should have been obvious- her feelings for the visor wearing girl. She almost felt idiotic for not seeing it. Then again, it seemed Amethyst had before, on many occasions.

Garnet blew bubbles into her drink, pouting. For at least a second she would like to stop thinking about Pearl. But that wasn't happening. If anything, hoping those thoughts would go away- they just increased ten fold. Like for instance, she kept thinking what the benefits of their relationship might be. She was rich and had been able to obtain backstage passes to the Duchess concert. All of which had sold out within a week. It was things like this Garnet wanted to stop thinking about. If she was going to be in a relationship with Pearl she would rather not focus on the possible treasures she could obtain. But then those thoughts would circle back to what all she could get (mostly to anything having to do with the Duchess).

Well...if anything, Garnet did have to admit the shy confession was probably the cutest thing she had seen in a long while (that is if you don't count her idol).

Amethyst elbowed Garnet in the side, laughing about some joke one of their friends had just finished.  
"Hilarious.." Was all she said, finding the air almost suffocating with her comrades cheer.

"Aw, come on Garnet. Don't be a buzz kill just because of-... the little bird." Amethyst said, catching herself when Garnet threw her a sharp look that cut past her visors. Garnet heaved a heavy sigh and looked out the window again, back to blowing thoughtful bubbles. But her head came up immediately, her teeth clenched around the straw and pulling it from the cup unconsciously. Across the street was Pearl, walking silently amongst her own friends.

Garnet stood up quickly, looking after her, trying to get her head wrapped around the fact that she was just right there. The opportunity was just right there. Right across the street.

"Move" She said, the straw falling from her mouth. Amethyst looking at her with her head resting on her hand.

"Ehhhh, why?" She asked, eating a provided donut. She didn't budge.

Without so much as another word, Garnet climbed onto the booth seat and hopped over to the other side. She ignored her confused friends who called after her in confusion and bolted for the door. It must have been the impulse to tell Pearl. Tell her what though?

The instant she hit the sidewalk outside she charged across the street, determined to reach Pearl. But what was she going to say? Was she really going to run all that way just to tell her she needed more time? Garnet was closing in, and shouted Pearl's name. Who cares what she'll say. She'll figure it out once she gets there.

"Pearl!" She called, watching the strawberry blonde turn her head curiously at the sound. For a moment, Garnet swore Pearl was about to turn tail and run but Rose was there luckily enough to stop her attempt. Finally, Garnet slowed, walking the last few steps to the bird.

"G-Garnet!" She said as though she was surprised. Her friends on the other hand continued walking, stopping a good ways off. It was enough for as much privacy as one could get on a public shopping street. "What are...what are you doing here...?" She asked, her face a delicate shade of red.

But what was Garnet supposed to say? She hadn't even solved her decision before running over here like an idiot. But she took a deep breath and suddenly, she knew what she wanted to say.

"Yes." She said, rousing the butterflies in her own stomach.

"Yes?" Pearl asked, looking genuinely confused. Slowly the realization seemed to fill her eyes. "Yes...as in...yes...?" She asked, eyes wide and full of hope.

Garnet could feel the blush on her own cheeks but nodded none the less, keeping her eyes on Pearl. It was the most amazing sight. Pearl went from surprised to pure glee in a matter of one second. Her hands flew over her face as her cheeks put to shame the fresh roses in the florist shop. Garnet had to suppress her smile, looking to Pearl's group of friends.

She looked mostly at Rose, pointing at Pearl to signify Garnet was going to commandeer her for the remainder of the day. Rose nodded with a wide smile, giving a thumbs up and turned to continue walking.

Then Garnet looked back to the embarrassed bird before her, gesturing to the streets. "Would you like to walk with me a while? I'll buy you dinner again..." She stated, watching Pearl peak from her hands, catching sight of the bright cheeks. Pearl took a breath and nodded slowly. She began walking and Garnet followed suit, shoulder to shoulder with her.

Though it took a moment, they began to talk comfortably about themselves and asking questions of the other. Garnet wasn't entirely sure why she had chased Pearl out of impulse but for right now it didn't seem like a bad idea. Then again, she knew precisely why she said yes, and for it she despised herself.

If all she really cared about was the Duchess when it came to someone's feelings...

Garnet put that thought in her pocket, concentrating instead on the glowing face of Pearl by her. The girlfriend she had obtained and unfortunately hoodwinked.

* * *

Hallo!

Sorry about the small delay, I lost muse for this and couldn't figure out how to write this chapter correctly. It still isn't even right...

Well now that this filler chapter is finished, I can get on with the drama! And I'm off! To write the next chapter posthaste!

Garnet did the thing but for the wrong reasons. Now what 0_0

Till next time my lovelies. As for all your cute little theories-

We shall see~


	5. Chapter 5

Why hello all watchers or people who have long awaited this chapter. I died for a bit but not to worry I was resuscitated and hope to live a while longer. This isn't abandoned I promise! I just couldn't figure out how to continue it. But fear not fellow beauties- I have broken my block and now merely have to battle with the words I have to type. So for now, here is a chapter you've been waiting for for five months now.

* * *

Pearl was surprisingly enough actually a very precise person. She liked things in certain places and more often than not argued on things she thought weren't right(even though most of the time they were). But when she would get her way or even get things right she got a very pleased look about her. It was some of those traits Garnet found appealing yet aggravating. The month after Garnet had accepted Pearl as her girlfriend, they had spent every lunch time eating together and ignoring friends. After school, Garnet politely gave Pearl a ride home everyday. It was more fun evading her chauffeur as he stood outside the sleek black car. Even Pearl enjoyed that sense of mischief.

By now, Pearl enjoyed whatever they did together and this only made the issue a more trying matter. Being that she enjoyed most things, she was much more eager to spoil Garnet. This meant big money all the time. Big bills were always being given to her and Pearl never seemed distraught over it. Though Garnet is viewed as a valiant and true night, she would admit this was the first she felt so guilty about these simple pleasures. True she had spent most of her years in high school hounding Pearl for her money and goodies but only now does it truly feel like she's crossing lines she shouldn't.

With a heavy heave of air, Garnet picked up her buzzing phone, no doubt Amethyst trying to see what details she could kick up. Surely enough, it was the zealous girl on the other end.

"Hey G! What's up? Things going good with the new virgin partner?" She asked with a mischievous chuckle on the other end.

"Amethyst..." she acknowledged, rolling her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. "Everything's fine I suppose. What's with calling me at this hour?" She asked her friend, most of her vowels rolling off her tongue silently.

"Just seeing how my foreign friend is doing. Plus, I was just sitting eating my snack like the use and I suddenly felt like my girl needed some venting time."

Garnet hmph'd, about to retort when Amethyst cut in. "I've known you for years dude, don't think I don't know what's up...On that note, what's up?"

For a moment, Garnet wasn't sure what to say. She should have known Amethyst of all people would have seen her troubles. More now that it was bothering her the most. With a sigh, she spoke anyway. "It's about Pearl..."

"Well, I know thaaat, I'm talking about what's up with her." Garnet sighed again, looking at the poster of Duchess she had bought when Amethyst first brought her along to see her concert. She could see the alignment of CDs she bought and other merchandise and only then did she feel like saying anything.

"Come over. I'll talk with you then. The window is open like always." And though she heard an audible groan from the other line, she knew Amethyst was on her way.

Thirty minutes later, Garnet's window opened and in fell Amethyst, landing none too quietly. "Thank you for your stealthy operation. I'm sure at least someone in the house is still asleep." Garnet said, earning in return the bird from her friend.

"So...you feel guilty about going out with Pearl? Because you just wanted to enjoy the benefits?" Amethyst said, summarizing everything Garnet had said in the last ten minutes. She nodded anyway, ignoring the lack of detail on how Pearl continued giving her these benefits and how Garnet wasn't sure she was okay with it.

"Come on, G. That's all you've wanted from her for years. Now that you have the leeway to actually get it bar none you suddenly feel guilty?"

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing for the past few days and in all honesty, I'm not sure I want to keep doing this. It's been a month and I already have a literal 1,000 dollars in my wallet that haven't even tried to spend from all the times she's given me money." Garnet groaned out. "I'm just not sure that being spoiled like this is good. It's a benefit that by no means benefits."

"Garnet look-" Said Amethyst, a hand placed on her shoulder. "I know you feel bad about this but think about it. To you and her this is probably the best thing that's happened to you both. You get whatever you want and she gets the girl of her dreams. You're destroying both if you break up with her."

"But not if I'm doing the right thing. I don't even like her. If I'm supposed to lead her on forever then I'm a con artist that hasn't made it a professional hobby." Garnet stated, leaning back on the wall behind her bed.

"Then at least think about her. I imagine you don't want to tell her about the reason you started dating her right? What will happen if you just break up with her and never tell her why? Either way, wouldn't she be heartbroken?" Amethyst asked. Garnet sighed, falling silent. It was true. She didn't want to hurt Pearl. Not at all. But it seemed the path she started herself on was a two way street that lead back to the same place.

"I just...I'm lying to her. Giving her a love that isn't even for her. If anything I'm obsessed with the Duchess and using her by means to get closer." Garnet said.

"Well, then at least think about this more. I know how you panic sometimes and just blurt the first things that come to mind. If you feel like you don't want to hurt P, make sure you give it a bit more time before jumping the bandwagon." She said, looking out the window and then to the clock. "Uuuuh...Mind if I just stay the night here? It's already two in the mornin."

Garnet shook her head, watching Amethyst walk off to raid her pajamas. She in turn moved to her desk, sitting down and went back to inspecting the poster of Duchess. Was this really worth it? All of this trouble? Well, if out of all this mess she knew one thing, it was that she wasn't sleeping that night.

"Night G" Said Amethyst.

"Good morning Amethyst" Garnet replied monotonously, not bothering to look at her friend.

~*0*~

Garnet had no sleep that night. She sat in the same spot contemplating her next move, staring at the poster of the Duchess striking a sassy pose like normal. By the time her and Amethyst had reached school, the stoic visor woman had decided what to do. So, following the tradition made over the past few months- Garnet dropped Amethyst off at school and made to speed off to go pick up Pearl.

This time- she would accept no new gifts. She had to break up with Pearl. And she would be telling her why. But while this resolution was settled in her mind, the nerves kicking up while she waited for the petite girl to run out excitedly like normal. How could she ruin that cute stride? How could she destroy that innocent sparkle about Pearl? Seeing her in that jubilance when running from her large home shattered her resolve.

"Garnet! Good morning!" Said Pearl, smiling as she hugged Garnet with a bright smile. And Garnet, like normal, returned it with a smile even if hers was out shined by Pearl's and far less cheerful. "Sorry for being a bit late, I was trying to find something." Said Pearl as she took the helmet Garnet offered to her.

"That important, huh?" Garnet commented as she climbed onto her bike, starting it up and making sure Pearl was situated, helmet and all. The taller of the two received a quick nod in reply with the normal look of admiration and entrancement she got from Pearl constantly. With a sigh hidden under a chuckle and the visor of the helmet shielding her look of dread, Garnet sped off to school. The arms wrapped tightly around her waist an added burden to the overbearing thought that she had once again failed to put this misery to bed.

'I'm such an idiot...' She thought to herself as they drove to school, her thoughts spinning around the nightmare that would be the hurt look on Pearl when Garnet finally stepped up to say something. But she was still afraid. She didn't want to hurt Pearl. And yet...

* * *

Hey! So I know I'm getting a bit spacey with chapters. Before that was because I was lazy. Now, a fair warning- It will be a bit before I upload another chapter. This is because instead of keeping you waiting with bated breath while I write the next chapter, I'm going to be writing the remaining chapters end then posting them on a schedule. I did this with a Garnet Reader insert on DA and it worked wonders. So this next gap is merely because I'm stock piling my chapters for you.

On another note, my life is a bit packed and I only have a few hours everyday to do leisurely things. However I have Fridays-Sundays off and do most of my leisures then. All in all, what I'm saying is that I have no excuse and will be working hard for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. There was a Guest who commented about the Duchess' song on the very first chapter being "World is Mine"...*sweats nervously* PoSibLy?! Maybe? YEs


End file.
